Himmelsk Helvede
by ForbiddenTwilit
Summary: Deanon from the Kink Meme. Too many times has Denmark seen Norway die. However, when he dies, the afterlife he goes to is quite different than expected. (Note: Not permanent death). Denmark/Norway, one-shot.


Title means Heavenly Hell in Danish.

Last of the deanons from the kink meme for a while, probably. My next two planned uploads are updates that are typed and just need some proofreading.

The prompt is: In their mythological Hell ...or Heaven, or Underworld, or whatever you like to call it.

Basically just what it says on the tin: Nations (can be AU, but I think that it would be very interesting if Nations could actually die-permanently or not-and visit the Afterlife they believed in) after their death, in the Hell of their mythology. Can be a pariring-compatible Hells? Cross-visiting? Your choice.

Bonus: Denmark/Norway in Valhalla. Of course.

Another Bonus: The underworld comes in glimpses to them while they are dying. Make it creepy :D

I tried to make this as accurate as possible; there are things that are very inaccurate though. I did a bit of research beforehand, but Norse Mythology doesn't stay very consistent on the internet, so I just pulled some things from what I found.

No specific time period… probably during the Viking age, as Norse Mythology would still be popular in that time. Also, Iceland would still be the young child that he is implied to be in this story

Oh, and the Valkyrie is implied/supposed to be Fem!Norway.

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine, okay.

* * *

Death was not something Denmark wasn't used to. He was constantly surrounded by it, and he had witnessed it enough times that it was no stranger. However, the experience was quite different for nations than it was for humans (he had witnessed Norway die more times than he would like).

This, however, would be the first time he actually died.

It was an odd feeling, for sure. To be comfortably floating in warmth until the gods decided where to send you.

When he awakens, the first thing he noticed was the numbing coldness. The second was the sound of yelling, weapons clashing as they fought. Last was the strong scent of iron. The smell of blood. He almost thought he was back on the battlegrounds, but a quick glance around told him otherwise. He got up, and headed outside.

There was chaos everywhere. Humans fighting for survival, fire threatening to burn them into ashes, people trying to escape.

Was this really Valhalla? The place that was supposed to be a haven to them?

Denmark didn't understand what was going on, why this place seemed so different than their beliefs.

He did know that it would do him no good to stay.

With that, he started wandering around, hoping to find some kind of safe place.

The first day was okay.

The second day was colder.

The third was bloodier.

The fourth, he lost any desire for eating or drinking.

He wanted to go home.

He just didn't know how.

"You don't get to decide when." A vaguely familiar, annoyed voice said. Denmark turned to see green eyes narrow in his direction.

"Huh? What do you mean, Polen?" Denmark tilted his head in confusion.

"You, like, don't have a choice in what heaven or hell you go to, or how long you stay there, or when you, like, leave." Poland sighed exasperatedly, speaking as if it was obvious. "It just depends."

"Well, can you at least tell me what might get me back sooner?"

"Look, there's like nothing you can do. Just get used to it." He snapped before disappearing. Denmark blinked, staring at the spot the Pole once stood, before continuing on.

That night he had his first (and thankfully, only) encounter with a valkyrie.

He didn't realize what she was at first, accepting the mead she offered out to him. He may not thirst for it anymore, but it was enjoyable nonetheless.

Upon getting a better look at her, he almost wasn't sure if she was quite the stranger he thought she was. The familiar short blond hair, the blank azure eyes, the quiet voice, everything about her (except her rather curvy chest) reminded him of Norway. His Norge. As if on cue, she spoke, answering his unspoken question, and ridding him on any worries.

"Do not worry, I am not the person you know, I only look similar." She leaned closer to speak into his ear. A wave of relief washed over him and he relaxed.

"That's good. I would have been quite worried if you were." He said, leaning back as she started rubbing his back.

"Such strong muscles you have. No wonder you were given to Odin." She spoke, practically purring, as she sat down on his lap. His face flushed, whether it was from the alcohol or from his embarrassment, he did not know. She giggled, mischievously nipping at his ears as he squirmed uncomfortably.

"What's wrong, are you not enjoying this? Isn't this what you've always wanted?" She frowned slightly, looking into his eyes.

How much Denmark wanted to believe her. How he wanted to relinquish control to her, let her ravish his body, and pretend a different person doing it instead. Pretend that her smooth soprano voice was the subdued voice he loved.

Pretend that it was Norway in her place.

It was simply something he could not do.

He shook his head, gently pushing her away. She looked a bit confused, but understood what he wanted.

"You are foolish, yet wise." She said, her disguise melting away. One crimson eye looked in his direction as she stretched a wing. "Few see a valkyries true form. Go on now, and be careful. I can't guarantee you shall go unharmed if we meet again."

Denmark wants to ask what she means by that, but he knows that if he lingers, he is putting himself in more danger. So he runs, and doesn't look back until he is very far away.

Time passes by slowly after that. Time meant little to him at that point. He did not know when one day ended, and another started.

All that existed for him was pain and suffering. He did not know if he was feeling the pain of his people, or if it was his own suffering he was feeling.

He just wanted out.

His wish would be granted mere days later, upon being found by a certain person. More specifically, a certain god that ruled the realm he was currently residing in.

"You are one of the special ones, aren't you?" His voice boomed, but it is obvious he is barely speaking. Denmark nods quickly, not wanting to accidentally upset the god. "Ah, that's what I thought. I have met few like you before, but it is easy to distinguish your kind from the rest. I am guessing that you would like to return to your people now?"

"Ja, it would be kind if you could, sir!"

"Right, just close your eyes and relax. When you open them again, you will have returned to your world." Denmark slid his eyes shut, the next thing said made a shiver pass over him. " Don't come back here... anytime soon, that is."

That was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

* * *

Denmark's eyes snapped open, awakening with a sudden, loud gasp. His body shakes as he takes several unsteady breaths, his lungs burning as if they had been deprived of oxygen. His throat feels scratchy and dry as he swallows. His head is spinning and pounding, and it takes several moments before he can try and push himself up.

His eyes are blurred from sleep, but he recognizes the blue blur next to his bed to be the colour of Norway's dress. He has to lay back down after this, as his cold, stiff body is not quite able to handle so much movement after stay still for what he guesses to be days.

A few minutes pass, and his vision clears up enough for him to see. Though it strains him horribly to do so, upon the realization Norway has yet to acknowledge that he is awake, he reaches over to tug on his sleeve.

Midnight blue eyes snapped up, annoyance melts away to show surprise. He sheepishly offers a smile to the other.

* * *

Norway rarely spaced out, if only to serve the purpose of distracting himself. For example, in the recent time, he did so to distract himself from unpleasant thoughts on Denmark's condition. However, any attempts to do so were disrupted by a tug on his sleeve. He scowled, glancing up, annoyed, figuring it was only Iceland. _What does Island want? He should be asleep... What time is it, anyways? At any rate, he knows better than to be bugging me._

To his surprise, it was not Iceland who was tugging on his sleeve, but Denmark. He blinked, his annoyance rapidly changing to surprise, just staring for a few moments, then pushed the Dane back down on the bed.

"You should be resting, idiot. Be more careful. Do you have any idea how long you were unconscious for?" He waited for the Dane to come up with some answer, but continued on after several minutes with no reply. "You were out for almost a month, Dane. You have no idea how worried I was. I was beginning to think you might never wake up..."

Neither of them spoke after that, and Norway wondered briefly if Denmark had fallen asleep, but a glance at the Dane's face told him that he wasn't, just unusually quiet. He sighed, and picked up a roll of bandages, deciding he needed some fresh ones. He picked up Denmark's arm, ignoring the raised brow he got, unwrapping the bandages on his arm.

"What has caused you to be so quiet, venn?" Norway doesn't expect to get a reply, so he manages to converse for a change, as he works on rewrapping the bandages. As expected, Denmark doesn't say anything, just watches him with an absent minded expression. He sighs, and continues talking, hoping the Dane might chip in at some point.

"You missed a bit while you were gone. It is no longer winter, spring has just barely begun. Island has found a flock of birds nearby, perhaps you could see them when you feel better. Or perhaps not, since you have never expressed a fondness for animals past the point of food. Speaking of Island, you worried him as well, you know? So when he comes to see you, you'd better reassure his concerns."

Norway sighs, finished with bandaging his arm, and turned his attention to the other arm. He never thought it would be possible for him to miss hearing the Dane's voice as much as he did. He glanced at the clouded eyes, wondering what was going on in his mind.

"In all honesty, I really did miss your presence while you were gone. So please, do not hesitate to tell me what is wrong. Because I want to see your old self again." He wasn't sure at what point while he was talking he had intertwined his fingers with Denmark's, or if it was completely right to do this with Denmark being the way he is, but he didn't hesitate to raise the Dane's hand to his lips, briefly pressing a light kiss to his knuckles. After a few moments, he pulled his hand away as he got up.

"I'll leave you to rest now." He mutters, cheeks flushed slightly. Norway turns to leave, but he is stopped by a hand holding him back. He looks back and sees the pleading look in Denmark's eyes, and sits back down. The Dane makes a quiet, triumphant sound, and lays his head in Norway's lap. He holds back an amused chuckle, and settles on stroking Denmark's hair instead.

"Why didn't you tell me what it was like, Norge?" Denmark finally speaks, his voice hoarse and scratchy from several days of no use. From the way Denmark spoke, Norway no longer wondered which of their heavens he had been sent to.

"Would you have believed me if I did? If I told you everything we knew to be true, was all a lie?" Norway murmured, and Denmark has a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I suppose not. Still would've been nice to know." The Dane grumbles, taking one of the Norwegian's hands from his hair and intertwining their fingers again. The gesture makes the tips of Norway's lips curl in a smile. "She looked a bit like you."

"Valkyrie, I assume?" The statement seemed rather random, but he was able to catch the gist of what he meant. He got a nod in reply, and continued speaking. "They're quite unpleasant to deal with."

Denmark nodded again, opening his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a yawn. Norway's brows furrowed with concern, and simply stops any further attempts to speak by pressing his lips to the Dane's.

The kiss is short and sweet, but it seems to have done it's purpose to bring out the Dane's usual personality, as Denmark beams happily at him as he pulls away.

"You're tired. Go to sleep now." Norway said, glancing away, cheeks aflame with a blush.

"But Norge-!" Denmark starts to whine, but the Norwegian will have none of that and glares at him.

"Now, Dane. I'll still be here when you awaken." Denmark still grumbles protests, but the promise seems to lull him to sleep, and he slips into unconsciousness.

Upon awakening, Denmark is pleasantly surprised to find Norway curled up, asleep next to him.

* * *

Notes:  
-It's not a reward to go to Valhalla, and there is constant fighting.

-Valhalla is suggested to be part of the Underworld, and it is barely distinguishable from Helheim.

-The Poland apparition isn't the real Poland. Considering Poland has a history of being partitioned (and coming back 'like a phoenix'), I thought it might be fitting. Okay that and I was reading Good Day Good Evening before writing this. While we're on the topic, I consider dissolution (Prussia) and partitioning (Poland) different than countries dying temporarily in battle or permanently.

- On the note of Valkyries...: Valkyries are said to serve mead to warriors. They are also said to appear as lovers of heros and other mortals. Some people have nicknamed Valkyries as Sadistic Seductresses- thus why Fem!Norway was trying to seduce Denmark. Other than that, supposedly they were really big on sex in Valhalla. It is sometimes said that Odin allowed some of the Valkyries to take the form of beautiful white swans, but if a Valkyrie was seen by a human without her swanlike disguise, she would become an ordinary mortal and could never again return to Valhalla.

-Also, it is said that Frejya got first pick of the vikings (they would go to Fólkvangr). Some say that Frejya choose honorable warriors, while Odin got the fierce/ bloodthirsty ones. (What Fem!Norway is referring to when saying that Odin chose him).

-Odin is the god that rules Valhalla. I don't really know that much about him, so I was rather vague when using him.

- "Or perhaps not, since you have never expressed a fondness for animals past the point of food": This is based off the stereotype/truth that many Danes are frightened by nature (or rather, wild animals)

Random Vocab Translations:  
Polen = Poland  
Island = Iceland  
Venn = Friend


End file.
